1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a clip structure for securing the microphone of a vehicle telephone to the forward marginal edge portion of a vehicle headliner.
2. Prior Art
Cellular telephones have become a popular accessory item for vehicles. Current technology has permitted the desired use of such telephones in vehicles at a relatively low cost as compared with previous vehicle telephone systems.
One problem which has been encountered with vehicle telephones is the use of a handset of the type commonly used in office and home telephones for transmitting and receiving. The use of handsets is inconvenient for a driver. Desirably, a hands-free telephone system is preferred. This is currently being accomplished by stationary mounting of the receiver element and the transmitter element in a position in the forward compartment of a vehicle adjacent the driver's seat thereby permitting the driver to use the telephone without the inconvenience of holding a handset.
One type of transmitter currently being used for this purpose is a microphone mounted by means of bracket structure at the forward edge of the vehicle headliner or on the sunvisor. Prior art mounting structure has included three clip elements generally formed of sheet metal. These elements include a clip which attaches to either the headliner or visor, a second clip which mounts the microphone component, and a third clip for routing the microphone cable. Such mounting structure is visually objectionable in that is consists of three separate components not integrated into the vehicle interior design. Assembly is also somewhat costly in that three separate parts have got to be mounted by the assembly worker.
The present invention provides a single clip structure which incorporates three functionally independent clips molded into one unit. The structure is securable to the forward marginal edge of the vehicle headliner in a position convenient for use by the driver. The clip structure is desirably molded from a plastic material which results in an aesthetically appealing rounded structure. The clip structure includes an integrally formed channel that mounts the microphone cable above the headliner. The channel positively captures the microphone cable and protects it from damage by providing generous strain relief and a protective housing structure. Further, the channel permits right, left or straight-out cable routing.